Luigi (SSB16)
Luigi is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. He is the brother of Mario, and the two originate from the Super Mario series, from which Princess Peach and Bowser also hail. While his SSB64 and Melee voice is a higher pitched version of Mario's set of Super Mario 64 voice clips, Luigi's voice in Brawl is original, and is made up of a separate, unique set of sound clips voiced by Charles Martinet. Luigi's Brawl moveset has no major differences to that of Melee, except that the final hit of his dash attack now deals some knockback. Luigi has been given some good buffs in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Attributes Luigi is a variation of the usual character archetypes for his weight class - although he is a middleweight, he has amazing smashes; they are great for either comboing, KOing, or maintaining stage control. In addition to this, all three are relatively fast, having little startup or ending lag. His KOing potential is not limited to his smashes, however, as his air game, particularly his neutral aerial, is great for ending combos and can easily set up into KOs off the upper blast line with Luigi Cyclone. His buffs blessed him with possibly the best comboing abilities in the game; with nearly any of his moves, especially down throw, he can set up chains into any one of his aerials and can finish them off with either the aforementioned Luigi Cyclone or the highly destructive Super Jump Punch, although the latter is very risky. Recovering is also not too much of a problem for him, as he has a wide variety of options with his (albeit tough to button mash) Luigi Cyclone, Super Jump Punch, and Green Missile, which can sometimes surprise unwary opponents when it misfires. He has a lot of mixups in his disposal, allowing him to trick his opponents as he can arrange by himself the order of his recovery moves and can recover high or low at will. Also, he can utilize his Fireball as an aid to get back on stage, by firing it so the opponent has to deal with it while he himself recovers. Fireballs are also very useful for spacing out opponents in the neutral game as they have little lag and can be fired faster than most other projectiles. He is also granted with very fast yet powerful attacks that deals high damage output. This lets Luigi, once he gets in on opponent, to be able to rack up damage very quickly, especially since his comboing ability is among the best in the game. His grab game is also fairly strong, with his forward throw capable of edgeguarding, and his back throw is a good finisher, especially at the edge. His up throw can lead into an aerial combo, and his down throw is one of the best comboing moves in the game, having low knockback and ending lag, and also allowing for two pseudo-chain grabs. Luigi is also blessed with the second longest perfect pivot, with a value of 5.5. Every of his aerials also auto-cancels upon a shorthop, and he has two pseudo-chain grabs: One is involving two F-airs off a down throw to keep enemy in hitstun to be regrab-able upon landing. The other involves him constantly using his D-air meteor smash to pin opponents to the ground while he himself fast-fall into another grab. The first one is significantly easier, although it can be interrupted and only works on certain characters. The latter is much harder to peform, but works against every character in the game except for Super Heavyweight Characters and yields better rewards as it is much trickier to DI. However, Luigi still has some of the significant drawbacks that limited him in previous installments, mainly in regard to his mobility. While his dashing speed is relatively quick and Luigi Cyclone provides him a great amount of speed when used on the ground, his air speed is not fast at all, with his aerial mobility being among the worst due to the retention of his trademark floaty jumps from his home series. While he does have high jumps that can help his combos, they make him hard to maneuver, and he can sometimes lose control of games with speedy opponents such as . Also, despite being long-distanced, his recovery can be problematic as his options are predictable, and Green Missile is usually slow enough to easily be gimped. Luigi Cyclone's requirement of button mashing forces most players to burn their double jump along with it to be able to rise easier if they cannot mash as fast, and it can be interrupted, sometimes fairly easy for some characters and particularly those with disjointed or strong projectile games. His recovery mostly depends on his double jump, forcing Luigi to preserve it and must take care to not have it burned out for nothing.Also, he has short range in most of his attacks, making it hard to get in against characters with strong zoning abilities or disjoint in their hitboxes. The lack of solid traction also hinders Luigi, as he will be pushed back the farthest on shield (though his sidestep is very fast), holding back his usually amazing punish game. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Initiates a variety of poses. In order: he faces the screen with one hand on his waist while the other gives the V Sign, referencing his animation from Luigi's Mansion when he'd find a key; he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction, and what's new in this installment is the look of terror on his face while in this pose. Then, he places his right hand just below his nose, as seen in his artwork for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad, just like his Bogey animation in Mario Golf and finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look from the cover of Luigi's Mansion. *Side: Luigi has his arms straight down and his body fully erect. The pose causes Luigi to gently fall forward and briefly balance on his belly. He says "pow pow". It is based off of one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Down: He bashfully kicks the ground and sighs. If it contacts with an opponent that is hanging on a ledge or off-stage, Luigi can perform a powerful meteor smash; if the opponent is on the stage, then they receive set knockback. It is similar to the action Luigi performs when he misses in certain mini-games in Mario Party 2. 'On-Screen Apperance' *A green Warp Pipe appears. Luigi leaps out with his hands on his head and hesitantly says "Let's-a go!" 'Idle Poses' *Rubs the back of his head sheepishly. *Pulls on his nose, stretching it and snapping it back. 'Victory Poses' *Turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers, saying "Bang, bang!" *Falls twice, stiff as a board. It is also similar to his side taunt and character art. *Childishly swings his arms at the air, then gasps twice with exhaustion. It is also the same animation used when he is selected in Super Smash Bros.. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia